


Fanart: Some Like It Hot

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barista!Harry, Digital Art, M/M, Starbucks AU, fic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: This is a fanart forGoldenTruth813's story "Some Like It Hot" that I kind of fell in love with (albeit a bit late to the party).Original Summary:Harry works at a coffee shop, and is perfectly content to do his job and mind his own business until Draco Malfoy comes in.





	Fanart: Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Like It Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167310) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> I'm a sucker for coffeeshop/cafe stories. I mean, I completely adore them. Because of this love, I recently read a fic from a couple years ago -- ["Some Like It Hot"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167310) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). I proceeded to fall in love, especially with the last scene. 
> 
> That's how I got here, trying out my brand-spanking new drawing tablet. 
> 
> This is my imagining of snippets from the last scene (I took license on the shoe style and we're going to pretend that it is nearing the holidays with the red cup because, yeah...). **If you haven't already, please read the story. Do it now.**

**Author's Note:**

> (edited) Also posted on Tumblr: @[rainsoakedhello](https://rainsoakedhello.tumblr.com/post/172965214141/i-recently-found-myself-reading-some-like-it-hot)


End file.
